Why not?
by TheFaultInAllegiant
Summary: Tris 18, moves in with her aunt Tori after getting out of juvenile detention. She meets up with some friends at a club and finds a very hot number boy. what will happen? I have no idea. :D
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, this is my second fanfic so I hope you like it. I'm from Australia and our legal drinking age is 18 so that's what it is in my story.

Tris' P.O.V

Chapter 1

I get off of the flight wanting to stab the air hostess. Thank god I'm here! She kept glaring at me like I was a waste of space it was so annoying. I go through customs and get my luggage. I find my Aunt Tori that I haven't seen since I was like 8. I'm now 18. The only reason I'm hear is because my brother thinks I'm too much trouble and thinks Tori can fix me, yer right. We say an awkward hello and go to the car.

The ride to her or should I say our house is filled with silence. I notice Tori keeps glancing at me probably waiting for me to talk but I keep my mouth shut. We arrive and I notice tori lives in an apartment building with 4 floors. We grab my bags and go up to floor 4 apartment 6, it has 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and a joint living, dinning and kitchen it's small but nice. Tori shows me my room and lets me unpack. It's got a queen bed, bed side table, built in wall robe, dresser and a desk. I unpack my stuff, put my clothes away (with is mostly black) and lie down on the bed thinking. About half an hour later there is a knock at the door I sit up and yell "come in."

The door opens and Tori walks in. "hey, you all settled in?" she asks.

"Yes thank you." I say trying to be polite tori is the only family I have left other than Caleb and the only place after juvy (juvenile detention, basically jail for under 18s) I could go. She smiles and comes and sits down next to me on the bed. Her expression changes and makes me a little worried.

"Listen I know a lot happened back home but I want you to have a fresh start. I'm not going to judge your past and I'm going to trust you enough to not have to watch you 24/7. With that said I want you to be able to trust me and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here and you can talk to me about anything so don't run away okay?"

I smile, things could actually be different here I mean I loved Caleb but after mom and dad died I was kind of lost and he was always busy. "Okay."

We talk for a while about nothing important and eventually order pizza. Mmmm….. pizza. Tori said I have to start school on Monday its Thursday. So I have time to catch up with my friend Lynn, she was at juvy with me and we instantly became best friends when she left she moved in with her sister here so that's cool at least I will know someone at my new school.

I know your probably dyeing to no why I when to juvy long story sort I beat a guy up for trying to rape me at a party and kind of graffiti his house and broke in to get stuff back that he stole from me then he went to the police and said I beat him up for no reason then paid a bunch of witness to agree with his story only tori, Caleb and Lynn believed me witch sucked all my friends ditched me and I went to juvy.

Tori leaves to go to bed and I quickly text Lynn about catching up tomorrow she agrees to pick me up at my house cause I don't know where anything is. I go to bed exhausted from my flight and easily find sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys I'm back! please fav and follow so I know you like it.

Chapter 2

I wake to my phone ringing Hear me by imagine dragons I quickly answer it "hello?" I answer groggily.

"Hey its Lynn do you want to sleep over tonight?" she asks.

"Sure" I reply

"Cool bring something nice to wear were going to a club later."

"Seriously?" I ask

"Yep" she replies popping the p.

"Okay" I say getting out of bed.

"Cool ill pick you up later so we can catch up before going out." I look at the clock on the night stand and see it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon. Whoops…

"K" I say hanging up and going out to the kitchen to get food and talk to Tori. She is eating at the table. "Hey can I sleep at a friend's tonight?"

"Sure. I made you a sandwich." She replies. Its then that I notice a sandwich in front of the chair across from her I sit down and say thanks. I eat then hop into the shower, get dressed and pack a back pack. When I'm done there is a knock at the door I open it to find Lynn. I hug her and grab my back and yell "bye Tori" and I'm out the door.

Me and Lynn walk down the stairs in a comfortable silence we get to her car and start talking about nothing in particular. We get to her house and I meet her sister Shauna who is 19 a year older than us, she seems really nice. Lynn and I talk for ages about her new life here and what she has been up to. I find out she has a girlfriend, Lauren and some other friends I will meet at the club later. We realise it's almost 7 so we start getting ready Lynn wears black skinny jeans and a dark grey shirt. I put on a tight black dress that goes to my mid-thigh I then put on some smoky makeup and heals grab my bag and were ready to go.

I would never dress like this when my parents were alive but when they died I had no one to talk to. Caleb was always out so I got mixed up with the wrong group were I met peter sadly. We would always party and get drunk peter would try to flirt with me but I made it clear I wasn't interested but one day he just took it too far. Now I mostly wear black and am comfortable in the skin I'm in. The last 2 years I've grown up a lot since my parents died, I filled out more and an am pretty hot if I do say so myself. I use to hate myself and at one point I was really depressed I only had one friend named Al I use to cut and we would get high together but one day he overdosed and I never saw him again. I always wondered if it was on purpose, after that I met peter and his gang.

I walk out of the bathroom I got changed in and Lynn looks up at me smirking "whoa Prior you look hot" she says I smirk back and thank her. We go down stairs and meet up with Shauna and I see some guy "hey Tris this is Zeke my boyfriend." Shauna says I smile and he puts out his hand I shake it firmly we say hi and get into Lynn's car. On the way there Zeke cracks jokes and I soon learn he is very funny. We pull up Lynn turns to me and ask. "ready?"

I smile "ready."


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys, have any of you started reading the new Four book? It came out yesterday in Australia and so far its amazing. lol I haven't been doing a disclaimer sorry! I am not a brilliant writer aka Veronica Roth but you guys probably already figured that out. please let me no what you think and review? follow? favourite? but no hate! here you go...

Chapter 3

As I walk into the club I notice its awesome loud music, dark walks and most importantly the bar. Lynn directs me to some people at a table. "Tris this is my girlfriend Lauren, Zekes brother Uriah and his girlfriend Marlene." The all smile and say some form of hello.

"Hey I'm Tris as Lynn said" I say with a small wave and sit down. We start talking and I find Uriah is a lot like Zeke and is very carefree. Marlene seems nice and always happy and Lauren is like Lynn tough but can be a great friend. Uriah looks at me with a grin that never seems to leave his face.

"So how did you meet Lynn?"

Great, I didn't really want to spill my life's secrets to these people I barely know so I just answer simply but truly. "Juvy." They just look at me weirdly waiting for me to continue when I don't they look to Lynn who just sighs and shrugs.

"I'm going to get a drink." I say after a while of awkward silence of them trying to figure me out and get up before they have time to ask more questions. I sit at a stool at the bar and order a drink turning to see them talking about something else. I just sit there for a while sipping my drink and looking around the club when I notice a guy staring at me quite openly I might add. I stare back challenging him when I notice he is HOT! He has mussels but is still lean, short brown almost black hair, spare upper lip and full lower and his eyes I could just sink into them and spend the rest of my life there. There gorgeous.

When he notices me looking he gets up with a sexy smirk on his face and walks over. I smirk right back then turn back to my drink. I felt his presence next to me on a stool and when I look up he is already looking at me. He opens his mouth and a deep sexy voice comes out "hey I'm Four." He says still with a smirk on his delicious face. I think about his name Four? Really?

"Original" I reply taking a sip of my drink. His smirk only grows wider as he replies.

"And what is the beautiful girls name in front of me?" I smirk

"hmm… I think you're going to have to try harder than that number boy." I say putting emphasis on number boy. His face changes to confusion like girls always fall for that line then are falling into his bed that night. Then again I see it change to determination accepting my challenge.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asks. I simply nod. "What would you like?"

I smile "surprise me." He grins and leans over the bar and whispers something to the bar tender. Once our drinks come I take a sip and immediately recognise it as one of my favourites "not bad. So what's a guy like you sitting in a club alone Four?" I ask.

"I don't know. What's a girl like you doing in a club alone?" he questions me back.

"I'm not alone, my friends are over there." I say pointing to them. Four immediately grins when he sees them and grabs his drink standing up and walking over to them motioning for me to follow.

"Zeke!" Four shouts getting their attention. Zeke smiles getting up and bro hugging Four.

"Four my man! How are you?" Zeke asks. I guess their friends.

"I'm grand" He says looking over at me. Four pulls out a chair for me I sit down and he sits next to me Lynn looks from me to four questioningly. "I didn't know you guys were here or I would have come over."

"Sorry man. I was going to text you but I wasn't sure if you were busy." Zeke replies and four nods. He says hello to the group and they all say hey, smile or nod back.

"So how was I not informed there was a beautiful new addition to our group?" he asks everyone, Lynn answers.

"She just moved here with her aunt." Four nods looking deep in thought but seems to shake it away.

"So do I get to know your name now?" he asks.

"Tris" I say not giving any more info than that. He grins.

"So how did you meet the group?" God he asks a lot of questions. I groan not wanting to answer again and look at Lynn. She gets the message and answers.

"We met in juvy then I introduced her to the rest of the group when she got here." Four looks at me with mixed emotions surprised that I went to juvy confused of why I went and very curious.

"Why did you go to juvy Tris?" He asks the silent question everyone wants to know. I take a deep breath and answer.

"Let's just say I beat up this guy that was trying to do stuff to me and make me do stuff that I didn't want to do and then I graffiti his hose and broke in because he stole some of my stuff and wouldn't give it back." I answer. He nods understandingly then finishes his drink standing up. I look at him with curiosity and confusion but he just puts out his hand and asks.

"Would you like to dance?" I grin, down my drink and stand up grabbing his hand. We walk to the dance floor and Bad by David Guetta & showtek comes on. I turn so my back is to his chest and start swaying my hips. He gets the message and grabs my waist whilst swaying as well. After the song finishes I turn and put my arms around on his neck and start dancing to Faded by ZHU. He slowly starts to lean in looking in my eyes and I find myself doing it to. Eventually we meet in the middle and our lips collide in a passionate kiss. We pull away out of breath but smiling and kiss again.

We go back to the bar to get more drinks and talk/flirt. It's getting pretty late and I'm a bit drunk so I start looking for Lynn and the others but I can't see them anywhere.

"That's it I give up." I say to Four sitting on his lap putting my arms around his neck. I kiss him until it's necessary to breath. When I pull back he smiles and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"We could go back to my place." He suggests. I smile standing up pulling him with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I would like to thank all the people who have followed, favourite and reviewed my story. have you guys checked out my other story Finding a way? BTW I'm not Veronica Roth. Favourite? Follow? Review?

Chapter 4

We walk out of the club and Four says he lives down the block. We walk till me find an apartment building I recognise as Tori's I shrug it off and follow up to floor 4 apartment 4 and enter. As soon as the door is locked I pin Four to it attaching my mouth to his. He softly bits my lower lip asking for entrance witch I happily grant. We start fighting for dominance with our tongues but he wins, picking me up buy my thighs as my legs go around his waist.

He carries my across the apartment to his bedroom where he chucks me on the bed smirking as he takes his shirt off making me giggle. He jumps on the bed so he is hovering over me. He reconnects his lips with mine sliding his hands up my legs bringing my dress up with it.

He takes my dress off and starts kissing down my neck. My hands find his belt and undo it pulling them down he kicks them off and gets to work on my bra witch is quickly flying across to the other side of the room. His lips trail down to my breasts making me moan. He brings his lips back to mine and grinds against me. I feel a bulge in his boxers that makes me moan into his mouth more. He hooks his fingers into my underwear and slowly pulls them off kissing down my legs as he goes. Once there off there's only one thing left between that is quickly gone in seconds…

I wake with a pounding head ache trying to find out where I am. I realise I'm naked and my head is lying on a guy's chest I look up and remember everything and smile. The body underneath me starts to stir and his eyes open to find the most beautiful dark blue orbs. With a smile on his face he says groggily "morning beautiful."

"morning." I say sitting up. I go to stand up but two hands wrapping around my waist pulling me down back to bed. I land on top of Four and giggle. "Am I not allowed up?" I ask innocently.

"Nope" Four says kissing me. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance as he loosens his grip on my waist. I quickly get up wrapping the sheet around me leaving Four naked on the bed. I can't stop looking at his body wanting to lick down his abs to other places. "Like what you see?" he asks with that sexy smirk.

"Mmhmm" I reply. "Hey can I have a shower?"

Four gets a mischievous glint in his eye as he asks "sure, do you want some company?"

"Depends… who is it?" I say.

Four just gets up still with that smirk and walks over to me. Then in one sudden movement I am being thrown over his shoulder while he runs to the bathroom. I laugh and yell "let me go!" he puts me down while he turns the shower on to a temperature he likes. He then pulls me in for a kiss I drop the sheet as he walks backwards into the water. He nibbles on my lower lip as I smile and moan. Instead of granting him access I just lick his lips quickly he groans and picks me up push me against the cold tile wall as I wrap my leg around his waist…

When I get out of the shower my fingers and toes are wrinkly. Four chucks me a shirt and I put it on as well as my underwear and bra it's so long it goes down to just above my knees. I check my phone to see 4 texts from Lynn.

'Hey, were are u?'

'Hey can't find you anywhere I'm getting worried'

'I'm going home. Be safe.'

'Text me back! I'm seriously worried'

I text her back. 'I'm safe went home, couldn't find you.' I pick up my stuff and find Four on the couch "hey I got to go if you want your shirt back call me." I say giving a paper with my number to him and walking to the door. Four gets up and stops me from leaving by giving me a long passionate kiss. Then moves out of the way so I can go.

"bye." He says with a smile. Once he closes the door I go to mine and Tori's apartment to find Tori sitting on the couch. When she sees what I'm wearing she smirks.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys umm... I don't know here's my chapter hope you like it... :D

Chapter 5

"Fun night?" Tori asks

"Definitely." I say with a smile.

"Oh. Hey will you be home for dinner?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Cool I have a friend coming over for dinner as well."

"okay." I say wondering who her friend is. Lynn texts me back 'cool I'll give you your stuff at school ok?' I text back 'k' and get changed. I tell Tori I'm going to the mall and head out.

By the time I'm done I have everything I need. I get back and carry my bags upstairs by now it's like 5:30pm. I throw open the door and yell "I'm home!" while dropping my bags on the floor. When I look up my mouth drops to the floor as well. Gapping at the person sitting on the couch who is also looking at me stunned. Tori looks really confused.

"Hey Tris this is Tobias. He works at the parlour and lives a few doors down." I stop staring and start to pick up my bags.

"I'll help you." Four or Tobias? Says standing up and walking over to me.

We go to my room and Four closes my door dropping my bags on my bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you lived here?" he whisper yells to me.

"I didn't think it was important. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing just pretend you don't know me." He says then suddenly smiles and walks toward me. He puts his hands on my waist pulling me closer and whispering in my ear. "I've been waiting to call you all day."

"Oh really?" he smiles nodding and I reach up onto my tippy toes and kiss him. He tries to deepen it but I pull away making him pout. I laugh walking out the door.

I sit on the couch and Four sits next to me with Tori on the armchair. Tori looks at me and asks. "So what did you get up to last night?"

"I just went out for some drinks with my friend Lynn and some off her friends." I reply.

"Then how do you explain getting home in a man's shirt?" agh does Tori always ask annoying questions? I glance at Four who looks curious to see what my answer will be.

"Lynn said I could have it." I say quickly, too quickly that Tori knows something's up.

"I thought you said she was gay?" Tori asks. Now I'm confused where is she going with this?

"Yeah, why?" I say as Four picks up a glass of water off the table.

"Well I thought you said that the whole girl's thing was a onetime thing." Oh that's where she was going, once I was drunk (wow I get drunk a lot) and there was this chick and we kind of got carried away. Four spits out his drink and looks at me wide eyed. I give him a 'later' look and turn back to Tori.

"I didn't do anything with Lynn who has a girlfriend by the way." I say. Just then a timer beeps from the kitchen and Tori stands up.

"Dinners ready!" Tori yells from the kitchen. As were getting up Four comes closer to me and whispers.

"Can you come over later?" I nod.

We sit down and eat dinner making small talk. After Four goes home I ask Tori if it's ok to go to Lynn's tonight for a sleep over which she is fine with. I grab a bag and chuck some cloths in it. I change into a corset, a really short skirt and thong and put a trench coat over the top.

I knock on the door and it's quickly opened with me being pulled inside then quickly the door is locked and I'm being pushed against it.


	6. Chapter 6

hey school holidays are over in Australia so I'm only going to be updating Tuesdays and Thursdays with maybe Sundays. if you haven't yet check out my other story 'Finding a way'. I hope you like the chapter please favourite, review and follow.

Chapter 6

Lips hungrily fight against mine as hands go all over my body exploring. As I pull away to breath he talks in a husky voice "You're so sexy I don't understand." I look into his eyes and see nothing but lust and desire. I quickly take off his shirt loving the feeling of his toned mussels under my hands as I bring them up over his delicious abs to his shoulders and down his back where his tattoo is. He starts sucking on my pulse point on my neck making me moan as he undoes the belt of my trench coat to reveal underneath.

When he sees what I'm wearing he gets this big goofy grin on his face and pulls me closer sucking behind my ear he whispers "so sexy." He turns us around so his in control and walks us back to his bedroom as I start undoing his pants.

Once there undone he walks out of them while pushing me onto the bed and starts on my corset eagerly. Once that's flying across the room he starts kissing, sucking, nipping and messaging my boobs making me moan in pleasure then starts kissing down my stomach taking time to suck for a couple of seconds leaving marks across my body. When he gets down to my underwear and skirt he pull them off in one fluid motion and kisses me on my lips once more before going down….

"Wow" I breath still coming down from my high that has come so many times tonight I think I've lost count was it 4 or 5? No maybe it's 6. God he is good. I roll over placing a kiss on his still heaving chest and place my head down on it.

"Your amazing." He says looking into my eyes like I'm the only person on earth that's important to him. We lay there for a few minutes recovering our breath when he asks. "What are we going to do about Tori?"

"I don't know about you but this sneaking around thing is kinda hot but for tonight she thinks I'm at Lynn's." I reply. He gets a smile and asks.

"So does that mean you can stay the night?"

"Hmm… I don't know. What could we possibly do to keep ourselves entertained?" I say innocently.

"Well I have plenty of ideas." He says with a sexy smirk.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Nah it will be easier to show you." With that he flips us over and inserts himself into me while kissing me passionately…

When I wake the next morning with a mouth on mine I instantly smile remembering the night before. He starts deepening the kiss but I pull away wanting to talk. "Hold your horses we need to talk." At this he gets a worried look on his face. Why? I'm confused until it suddenly dawns on me that guys are idiots so when they hear 'we need to talk' they think were breaking up with them. "It's nothing bad." I say hurriedly as he breathes a sigh of relief.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you I've been sleeping with you for 2 days now and I barley know anything about you." I say.

"Oh ok umm… my names Four Eaton. I've lived in Chicago all my life, I'm 19 years old. I finished school last year and as you know work at Tori's tattoo parlour and at the gym down the road. I have no siblings and my mum died when I was about ten. That's about all. You?"

"I'm Beatrice Prior, I've lived in Chicago for like 2 days. I'm 18 years old and still in school but this is my last year. I have a brother, Caleb and both my parents passed when I was 16." I say. Once I'm finished Four kisses me with me kissing back happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I would like to say thanks to all my favourites, follows and reviews keep it up. have you checked out my new story 'I don't think so'? hope you like the chapter tell me what you think and/or send ideas for future chapters. bye.

Chapter 7

It's now Monday morning and I have to go to school, instead of going back to Tori's I stayed at Four's the rest of the weekend saying I was at Lynn's and that I would go to school with her. I wake up and decide to let Four sleep in a bit and hop into the shower. I learned a lot about Four yesterday and he learned a lot about me. I feel comfortable with him like I can be myself even though we aren't even a couple, are we? I don't know we haven't talked about it.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the shower door opening and closing and hands being wrapped around my waist from behind. "Morning" he says huskily in my ear. I turn around with a smile and reach on my tippy toes to peck him on the lips. I decide to be brave and ask.

"What are we?" he seems to think about this for a bit before replying.

"What do you want us to be?" ugh… why do guys have to be annoying.

"I asked you first."

"Will you be my girlfriend Tris?" I smile and kiss him.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he says when I pull back.

"Yep." I say.

"Good now we can do more of this." He says pushing me against the wall kissing me hungrily.

"Babe I have school." I say pulling back. He grunts but pulls away. I quickly finish and step out of the shower leaving Four in there to have a cold shower as he got a tad exited. I pull on some denim shorts with a black tank and grab my school backpack. Four comes out and gets ready, we climb downstairs and hope into his car. Four drops me off at school after 3 goodbye kisses. I walk to the office to get my schedule and locker number.

After that I walk around the front of the school to meet Lynn and find her pretty easily hanging out with Lauren, Marlene and Uriah laughing. "Hey, if Tori asks I spent the weekend at yours okay?" I say to Lynn as I approach.

"Okay?" she says confused.

"Tori?" asks Uriah.

"Tori Wu, my aunt that I live with." I answer.

"You mean the one that owns the tattoo parlour?" he replies.

"Yeah I guess."

"Did you no Four works there?" he says.

"No." I say pretending I didn't already know that.

"You guys seemed to hit it off." Lynn says with a knowing smile changing the subject.

"Maybe, maybe not" I reply trying to hide my smile but failing miserably.

Before they can question me more the bell rings and I head off to my first class which I share with Marlene and Lauren which is great that I'm not by myself. We walk into class and sit in the back and talk for a while until I hear someone call out my name. I turn around and my eyes go wide.


	8. Chapter 8

hi! how are you? please review favourite and follow to give me more inspiration to continue. also do you guys have any ideas on what could happen in the future? put it in a review. who did you think was the mysterious person was in the last chapter? who do you think it is in this chapter? ohhhhhhh hope you enjoy :D also I'm obviously not Veronica Roth...

Chapter 8

"Beatrice Prior?" she said again looking at me with wide eyes.

"It's Tris" I say automatically. Then look down "hey Chris." I say rather shyly, the last time I saw her was when I was 15 before my parents died. Next thing I know her arms are circling me and she's squealing.

"OMG it's you I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in forever! You look so different but I would know my best friend anywhere! How are you? Why are you here? Omg, do you live here now? Are your parents here, omg my mums going to be so excited." She says really fast. But when she asks about my parents my eyes water a tiny bit her mum was best friends with my mum. She lets go and sits next to me looking at me expectantly.

I open my mouth to answer but the teacher walks in so I mouth later to her and turn to the other girls to do the same thing. Class is a drag and all I really learn is that some people really need to be hit in the face, with one of those big ass hammers. Next period is basically the same as well as all the others until lunch. YAY FOOD! God I sound like Uriah…

I walk into the cafeteria with Uriah and Lynn as they had my last class with me and find our friends sitting at a table with Christina as well. I sit down and they all look at me expectantly until Chris finally cracks "ok so spill." I take a deep breath.

"I moved here a couple of days ago to live with my aunt, Tori." I say trying to keep it short. Chris just rolls her eyes.

"Leave it to you to keep things short. Why are you living with your aunt?"

"Caleb said he can't look after me anymore, to much trouble apparently."

"You trouble?" Christina asks giggling. "Oh honey you were anything but trouble when I knew you. I remember you freaking out when I found 10 bucks on the ground and wanted to keep it." She says shaking her head. The rest of the group who has been listening but staying quiet starts laughing as well.

"That was a long time ago Chris." I say sadly. Sometimes I wish I could go back to when everything was simple, nothing complicated.

"Wait what do you mean Caleb what about your parents?" Chris asks always being observant. I reach out for her hands and her face immediately drops. "Tris?" she says worried. I take in a shaky breath.

"There was an accident." I say quietly.

"Oh my god" she breathes out. "Oh Tris." she says hugging me.

"It's fine it happened 2 years ago." I say pulling back to see a couple of tears running down her face. I wipe them off for her and she smiles.

"Okay now that the heavy stuff is over how is everyone back there, how's Al?" Shit she didn't hear about Al. Well this will be a sucky lunch. I just shake my head. She looks at me confused.

"He… he overdosed." At this Chris starts crying again. I hug her as she cries into my shoulder. After a while she calms down and we head to the bathroom to clean up her make up. On the way back into the cafeteria I bump into someone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bitch herself how are you Prior?" the guy says smirking at me. I look up and instantly recognise…


	9. Chapter 9

hey hope you like the chapter. it my be a bit confusing but next chapter will make things clear. please give me feedback I know its a big ask but if I can get a total of 25 reviews then ill update Sunday!

Chapter 9

Flashback to 17 years old

I sit on the beach with a bottle of Vodka in hand looking out into the ocean thinking of this week's events. It basically sucked on Monday Al and I got into a big fight because I was flirting with this guy and Al was supposedly in love with me. But when I said I didn't like him in that way he slapped me I was so pissed I told him to never talk to me again and walked out with him repeatedly saying sorry trying to stop me.

On Tuesday I basically wagged school avoiding Al and pissing Caleb off. On Wednesday when I went to school Al was hanging around with this jerk off Peter and avoiding eye contact but on my free period I was walking down the hallway and saw him crying in an empty class room. I felt so terrible for not comforting him but then I thought about what he did and walked away. On Thursday night Caleb got a phone call and two words in I knew something was wrong. I was praying I wasn't right but after he hung up he sat me down and I learned my only friend left, Al had died.

That left me locked in my room all day Friday and in my car half of Saturday driving to where, I had no idea. Then at about lunch time I was hungry and found this town next to the beach were I stopped and haven't left which brings me back to now Saturday night.

I bring the bottle to my lips and take a good swig wanting to take away some of the self-blame when I see a bunch of people walking down the beach towards me. One of the guys spots me and comes over to me a little wobbly. He plops down next to me looking at the ocean as his group walks past and are soon gone.

We sit for a while in silence looking out into the ocean until he suddenly stands up taking of his shirt and offering me a hand. I take it and for the first time get a good look at him with the moon light reflecting. He has celery green eyes with a crease between his eyebrows and blond shaggy hair. I look down when I notice he's checking me out and am basically hit in the face with delicious abs. God can you just like a guy for his abs?

I check him out more and he notices putting on a cheeky smile. He starts taking his pants off and is left in his boxers.

"Umm… what are you doing?" I say blushing.

"Swimming?" he says as it's the most obvious answer in the world but all I take from it is that he's British which only makes him like 100% hotter. He turns and starts walking towards the water leaving me standing not knowing what to do.

"You coming?" he asks not turning around. I take off my shirt and shorts ignoring the fact that the water has to be freezing and that I don't even know this guy's name thinking 'what the heck I have on a nice bra and panties'. I run past him into the waves while he wolf whistles.

As soon as I touch the water I scream "Fuck that's so fucking cold!" while he laughs running behind me and throwing me over his shoulder taking us deeper into the sea. Once the waters up to his chest he puts me down and it up to my shoulders. "How many girls fall for that?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"What?" he asks with a cheeky grin knowing exactly what I'm talking about.

"That ploy to get me into my underwear." I say rolling my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He reply's stretching his arms out to grab my waist and pulling me closer. I give him the 'really' look and he, still with that grin says "what I'm cold and everyone knows that body heat helps warm you up but I'm still a bit cold so we may have to undress more."

"funny." I say sarcastically.

"Oh you know you love it." He says cockily bringing me closer.

"Maybe, maybe not" I say biting my lip. Now where chest to chest and his leaning down so where just inches from each other's lips.

"Aw come on" he whispers closing the gap between us as my hands go into his hair. He picks me up by my thighs wrapping them around him. He pulls back smiling and says "I'm Will."

"Tris" I say kissing him again. "Are you still cold?"

"Nope" he says carrying us out of the water and putting me down.

I end up going back to Will's house for the weekend and let's just say when I left I was no longer a virgin and we had lots of fun.


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys how are you? hope you like the chapter... please review and let me know your opinion and/or anything I should add in future chapters thanks so much to everyone who has taken time to read this story, you guys rock! would we be able to make it to 30 reviews total?

Chapter 10

_On the way back into the cafeteria I bump into someone._

_"__Well, well, well, if it isn't the bitch herself how are you Prior?" the guy says smirking at me. I look up and instantly recognise…_

"WILL!" I shout jumping up and hugging him getting the whole cafeterias attention.

"Hey may I ask what you're doing here? You're not a stalker are you?" he says hugging back and chuckling.

"You wish." I say rolling me eyes. "I just moved here."

"I missed you." He says with a smile.

"Why wouldn't you?" I tease.

"Tris! How do you know will?" Christina asks looking worried.

"Where old friends." I say casually

"Oh I think we're a little more than friends Trissy." He says a little too loudly making Christina get this jealous look on her face. What's with her? Shit, she must be crushing on him!

"May I remind you that was a year ago Willy." I say putting a y at the end of his name for revenge and glaring at him.

"Oh come on if I remember correctly you were having a great time." He says smirking.

"WILL!" someone shouts getting his attention.

"Bye guys." He says walking off.

"Bye Will." Christina says way too enthusiastically. We walk back to our table and everyone looks at me.

"What?"

"You do know Will is like the most popular guy in the school right?" Uriah asks.

"Umm no I just started here remember?"

"So what happened between you guys anyway?" Chris asks nervously.

"We kinda…" I say blushing and looking down.

"Ohhhh so was he good?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know it was right after Al died and I was depressed." I say sadly.

"So have you met up since?" Chris asks silently asking if I'm still into him and if it's ok to like him.

"Nah it was just a onetime thing." I say telling her he's all hers.

"okay." She says smiling.

**TIME SKIP**

In maths I sit down and get my books out waiting for the teacher when Will walks in and sits next to me.

"So really how are you?" he asks. I ended up telling him about Al and my parents last time I saw him so he knows some of my life.

"I'm fine." I say trying to hide the whole juvy thing.

"Really Tris." he says rolling his eyes.

"So how are you? got a girlfriend?" I say avoiding the subject of me.

"Why are you interested?" he smirks.

"I've got a boyfriend Will I'm asking for a friend." I reply taking my time to roll my eyes.

"Oh which friend? And who's your boyfriend?" he asks.

"Just answer the question."

"I'm single."

"Ok who do you like?"

"Well you're not forward at all." He jokes. I just stare at him. "Okay, okay promise you won't tell?" I nod. "Christina." he whispers making me smile. "What's with the creepy smile?"

"Oh nothing." I say as the teacher walks in and we drop the conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry I disappeared for a while but hopefully I'm back...heres the chapter, please read the note at the end.

Chapter 11

The rest of the day goes well, which leads me to now. Walking outside of school with Will I notice Four talking to Uriah and Zeke leaning up against his car. As soon as we make eye contact he is walking over with that stupidly sexy smirk not taking his eyes off me. Getting to me he lifts me off my feet pulling me onto a long passionate kiss that makes me forget everything around us.

Some teacher I didn't bother learning the name of pulls us apart going on and on about how we were on school grounds and that we were being all 'inappropriate'. I roll my eyes saying whatever and interlocking my hand with Fours pulling us away from the still rambling teacher.

Will follows us smirking at me. We get back to were Four originally was to find the rest of the group looking at us funny, well that is until they receive death glares from Four and I. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Will still smirking so I decide to move my 'Chrill' plan along.

"Hey we should go out tonight!" I say everyone says some form of okay except for Will who looks kind of awkward not being a part of the usual group. "Will why don't you take Christina and we can go get Shauna so we will all be in couples."

They both blush red and look down as the words leave my mouth but nod slowly looking at each other and smiling slightly. We split into couples and Four and I start making our way to my apartment which I quickly check for Tori before pushing Four into my room. He kisses me pushing me onto the bed and slipping his hands under my shirt onto my waist.

"I need to get ready." I say in between kisses but making no move to stop otherwise. Eventually we pull apart and I look for clothes to wear. I find a navy blue dress and some heels that match and turn away from Four who is sitting on my bed staring out the window with a look of concentration on his face and start to take my top off.

Once I get changed I turn around to see Fours gaze has shifted from the window to me. With a cocky grin he gets up walking over to me and putting his hands on my hips leaning in to whisper huskily into my ear. "Are you sure we have to go out?"

I giggle nodding "Yes I have to get Christina and Will together" which he responds by giving me a confused look shaking his head. I fix my makeup and hair, throwing my heels on and grabbing my purse ready to go, I think.

First we all meet at a restaurant and grab some dinner before we head off to the club were I originally met Four at and we meet the others at the front and I'm pleased to see Will and Christina flirting at the back of the group. I wink at Will when he catches my eye but he just shakes his head rolling his eyes. We go in and get a table ordering drinks and start the night off.

Pretty soon, as expected, I'm getting dragged to the dance floor by the girls. We start dancing and the guys join us as well.

TIME BREAK

A couple hours later I'm in Fours arms making out in the middle of the dance floor. I pull away and out of the corner of my eye I see it, yes goal accomplished! That was easier than I thought it would be, I smile and point out Will and Christina making out in the corner to Four. He turns to see and smiles coming back to kiss me again.

THE END

Ok soooooo this is the end of the story I know that you guys probably want more but I'm just going through some personal stuff at the moment and I kind of just need a happy ending, don't worry though I will be continuing my other two stories! If you haven't read them check them out, I'll hopefully update them in the next week so keep an eye out. I may pick this story up down the line but I'm not sure so this is it for now. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me by reading, reviewing, sending messages, following and favouriting. Follow me on Instagram kindaweird_fangirl . byeeeeeee


End file.
